A Field of Lies
by Future Teacher
Summary: After Ezra is captured by the Inquisitor, he finds assistance in an unlikely person. Will the crew be able to look past this person's past or will Ezra's savior cause more harm than good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hello everyone! Ok…so… I started a story about three years ago that I never finished, but I was reading it and while I liked my ideas, everything else was pretty bad. So, I have decided to start again with the same story idea and hopefully I will be able to make it better than I did a few years ago! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Star Wars or anything **

Their mission was to rescue a prisoner who Commander Sato thought would be of great use to the rebel cause. They had carefully planned it out. Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, and Zeb were to go in during the shift change and get to the sixth floor. The prisoner was supposed to be in cell 6559, but when they got to the cell, nobody was there. That's when the sirens went off.

"We need to get out of here," Kanan yelled, "split up!"

Kanan and Ezra took off down the hallway the came from while Sabine and Zeb tried one of the alternative routes they had mapped in case of emergency.

"Well this took an unexpected turn don't you think" Ezra heaved out as him and Kanan continued to run through the ship.

Kanan then felt a presence, two of them. He slowed down and came to halt.

"Kanan! We need to keep going! What's—"

Then all of a sudden, Ezra was shot backwards, and Kanan turned to see the Inquisitor standing there, hand outstretched.

"It was foolish of you and your rebel friends to come here" the Inquisitor said with a smirk.

Kanan grabbed his lightsaber and charged at the Pau'an, but the blast door in front of him suddenly closed. Kanan glanced back at where Ezra had landed, and his heart sank when Ezra was not there.

"What's going on down there Spectre One?" Hera nervously asked into her com.

"Spectre One to Ghost, it's not good down here. Me and the kid got separated."

"Spectre Five to all Spectres, me and Spectre Four made it back to the Ghost. We haven't seen Spectre Six."

Kanan cursed under his breath and began running back towards the Ghost. He made it past a few intersections when he was thrown off balance. The whole ship started to lean and shake, and the emergency lights filled the hallways with their red lights.

"All Spectres be ready for immediate take-off, this ship is going down and we don't want to go with it," Kanan yelled into his com link.

But, Kanan still had no idea where Ezra was. Continuing to run through the ship, he looked and called out the kid, but to no avail. As he neared the Ghost, he grabbed his com, "Spectre One to Ghost, any sign of Spectre six?"

"No word, his com in down. We can't take off without him. Maybe he is on his way."

Kanan started to panic, what was he to do? He couldn't just leave his padawan. As he ran onto the Ghost, Kanan made his final decision.

"Hera!" Kanan screamed as he boarded, " We have to get out of here!"

"Kanan, we can't just leave Ezra!"

"I know Hera, but this ship is about to go down. Ezra wouldn't want us all to die by sitting here waiting for him."

With tears in Hera's eyes, she flew out of the hanger and made the jump to hyperspace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hello again! Sorry for the delay, but I am here with chapter two! If you have time, please leave a review and tell me what you think about this story! I hope everyone is having a good day and is staying safe!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Star Wars or anything **

Ezra's POV

Why does my head hurt? And why am I laying on a slab of rock?

I slowly open my eyes to what appears to be a cell aboard an Imperial ship. I guess that would make me the prisoner. I sit up, grabbing my head as it spasms in pain.

What happened? Last thing I remember is those stupid bucket heads coming up on me and Kanan.

Wait! Where's Kanan? Did he get captured too? Why can't I remember what happened?

I feel myself starting to talk, "Ok, just calm down Ezra. Kanan is probably aboard the Ghost and they are probably planning a rescue mission right now to come and find you. Just calm down and-"

"Quit your babbling boy!"

I sharply turn around to see Agent Kallus standing in the doorway of my cell. I let out a groan as he is wearing his usual stupid uniform, complete with his stupid face mask.

"I'm sorry Agent Kallus, I didn't know that I would have the opportunity to be graced with your presence," I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

But Agent Kallus doesn't respond. He just raises his eyebrows at me and shuts the door. He then begins to slowly descend down the steps to me. His face shifts from snarkiness to amusement.

"Child, you listen here. I will not put up with your immature nonsense, and neither will the Inquisitor. I am only here to talk to you about a more personal matter. The Inquisitor would talk to you himself, but he is a rather busy man. So, let us cut to the chase shall we, I want to know about you. The old you, the Lothal street rat part of you."

"Street rat? I was not a street rat! It's not my fault the empire came and took my parents! Besides, I was fine on the streets! Nobody really bothered me, I could do whatever I wanted. Sure, I was a little lonely...and umm... hungry sometimes, and also, I was thought to be a thief and a pickpocket, but that's all the past now. I have friends now! And they are like a family to me!"

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I know I shouldn't let this idiot get me fired up, but I refuse to sit here and let him call me names. When I open my eyes, I see Kallus smiling at me. It is a creepy smile, like I have said something that is right. It sends chills down my spine.

"I don't know why you are staring but it's getting a little creepy," I try to sound brave and unfazed, but it comes out sounding like a scared child. I look him straight in the eyes, neither one of breaking eye contact.

But for the time second time today, he doesn't answer and continues to stare at me. At least he dropped the smile. I decide to break the silence.

"Listen, you are kind of scaring me now so how about you just leave me here and when my friends come to get me, I'll tell them you said hi."

Agent Kallus opens his mouth to answer, but he is interrupted by the sound of his com link going off. He mutters under his breath and hastily tells me to stay put and before briskly walking out of the cell and into the hallway.

I then take the chance to fully look at my "room". I am laying on basically a piece of stone with a thin blanket folded up at the foot of it. In the corner is a stupid looking toilet, and next to it is a sink. I cautiously walk over to it and turn it on. Water starts running out of the tarnished faucet, and scoop some into my filthy hand and pour the water into my mouth. I cringe at the metallic taste, but I wouldn't dare spit it out. Who knows how long until the empire decides to cut off the water supply? Might as well take advantage of what I have.

I glance at the door, and wonder who he is talking to. I decide to slowly creep up to the door and press my ear up against it.

"Yes, I understand. I believe the boy will tell us eventually, whether he means to or not. He appears to be easily hurt and does not have a problem talking. But even if he won't tell us, we do indeed have the resources to make him talk."

I don't know what he is talking about, but I don't think I want to find out. What would the empire want from me? I wasn't alive during the clone wars to know where Jedi Temples and hideouts were, and I don't know anything about where my friends are. In fact, I don't know much of anything.

They will come back for me, right? I mean, they all wouldn't just leave me here to die. Or would they? I feel my paranoia setting in.

What I still can't get out of my head is what information they want from me. Agent Kallus seemed pretty keen on only learning information about my past on Lothal. Maybe they want me to talk about my parents, or maybe talk about some of the few friends I had on Lothal. I need to stay strong though, they will have to try really hard to get me to talk.

Then suddenly the door opens, and all I can say is "umm, hi" before Agent Kallus grabs my upper arm and drags me to my "bed". He shoves me rather aggressively on it before taking a seat next to me, never letting go of my arm as if I will run away at any moment.

He has a strange look in his eyes, like he almost regrets what he is about to stay. I steel myself for whatever is going to come next. I know that I have to remain strong, not just for myself, but for the whole crew as well.

Agent Kallus hasn't spoken a word, however, and instead looks away, focusing his eyes on anything except me.

Agent Kallus takes a deep breath and then says, "Let's cut to the chase, tell me about the girl."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I'm here with another chapter! I am going to try really hard to post a new chapter at least a few times each week since everyone may have more free time and may need something to read and pass the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Star Wars or anything**

"Let's cut to the chase, tell me about the girl."

Ezra just looked at Agent Kallus. What did he just ask? What girl does he want Ezra to talk about? He only knows of Sabine and Hera. Well, and a few girls from Ezra's past, but he hasn't seen them in years. He was probably asking about Sabine.

Ezra shook his head, trying to get all of these thoughts out. He then glanced up to see Agent Kallus staring at him.

"Listen boy," Agent Kallus started, "The Inquisitor currently has no interest in your crew. He has interest in a girl named Abby. He claims that you know her and would likely do anything to help her."

Ezra's heart stopped. Abby. She was his first friend. Many of the locals on Lothal would say that they were practically related. They did everything together, and their friendship was stronger than anything most had even seen.

She would always brighten his days. She had the most beautiful smile, and long, wavy dark brown hair. But the best part about her was her eyes. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to almost match his own. Whenever he looked at her, he saw a piece of himself, and vice versa.

But everything changed one day. It was day his parents were taken. He didn't know what to do after the empire came so he ran to Abby. He cried and cried, expecting her to reassure him that everything would be fine.

But she didn't.

The entire time she looked at him with pain in her eyes as if she had something to say. Ezra knew that he couldn't take any more bad news that day, but he still asked her what was wrong.

To this day, he wished he never asked. Then maybe she wouldn't have left, and they could have continued their friendship. For all he knew, she could have joined the crew of the Ghost.

Ezra paled. Was Kallus trying to say that Abby was in danger? He hoped not.

"Um, sir, I honestly don't know who you could be talking about, and I definitely don't know any Abbys."

"Boy, do not play dumb with me. The Inquisitor is well aware that you have the necessary intel on her. But then again, you scum are liars."

"I said I don't know what you're talking about. You can go tell him that he has the wrong person."

"What a shame. The Inquisitor will be most unhappy to hear that. He may even want to hear it himself."

Kallus got up and walked towards the door.

"And child, I would prepare myself for whatever he may do. You better hope it is one of his good days."

Ezra sat there, trying to put a look of indifference on his face. He waited until Kallus was gone, and then he finally relaxed. What did the Empire want with Abby? He hadn't even seen her since the worst day of his life. He lost both his parents and his best friend that day. Not to mention that he lost his steady stream of food and shelter. Looking back, Ezra was surprised that he didn't just give up that day. He had truly lost everything, and at the time, all hope seemed lost. It made him feel grateful that he ran into Kanan and the crew. Who knows what he would be doing now without the whole crew. He would probably be as miserable as ever.

Ezra laid down and stared at the ceiling. He figured he might as well get some sleep while he still could as there is no telling what might happen later. As he drifted into the land of sleep, his thoughts rested on Abby's last words, "I promise I'll come back."

Ezra woke up to the sound of the door opening. He quickly sat up and looked over expecting to see the Inquisitor. But this person was no Inquisitor, although they sure did look like one.

They appeared to be a couple inches shorter than him and had a very small frame. They wore a black and gray mask that matched their full body suit. They had on long black gloves, and were wearing short, black, leather boots. Ezra could not see any skin showing or even see their face, making them look almost like a robot. They definitely looked like they were with the Empire.

Ezra quickly took in their posture. They had their arms crossed across their chest, and their feet were placed shoulder length apart. They were slightly sitting on their left hip which made them come off more annoyed than threatening.

Ezra took another glance at the person and cleared his throat, but the person made no move to do anything. Instead, they continued to stand and stare at him. It was making him feel uncomfortable, so Ezra decided he might as well try and have fun while they were here.

He grabbed a pebble from the floor and threw it across the room, but they still didn't move. Ezra then stood up and stretched. He still couldn't get a reaction from the person, so he decided to take a walk around the room.

Ezra was getting frustrated, why wasn't this person doing anything! He decided that he would ignite the conversation.

"So, um, sir, what can I do for you?"

Ezra was standing straight in front of the person. He was hoping for some kind of reaction to his question, but the only thing he got was the person uncrossing their arms.

Ezra then decided to do something almost suicidal. He slowly raised his hand and began slowly moving it to the person's chest. He braced himself and then quickly poked the person. He expected to get punched in return, but it never came. Ezra slowly lowered his hands, amazed that the person didn't do anything.

"Are you just going to stand there gawking at me, or are you going to sit down so we can have a chat?"

A look of panic shot across Ezra's face as he quickly sat down on his piece of stone called a bed. The person then sat down next to him.

"I am here on behalf of the Inquisitor. He is currently occupied with pressing matters, so he sent me here to check up on you. One of the great perks of being in his apprentice, I guess. Anyway, I am really just here to make sure you haven't escaped. I guess you could say the real fun comes when my master gets here."

Then, almost as quick as they arrived, they got up and exited the room. Ezra stared at the place where they had been sitting, not quite believing they had even been there in the first place.

"Well, that was weird," Ezra announced to nobody.

He took a moment to recover from the strange experience. He didn't seem to gather any information expect for that the Inquisitor has some sort of apprentice. Although, that would be good information to mention to Kanan once the crew comes to rescue him. Either way, this apprentice didn't seem to be too threatening, and Ezra was definitely grateful that at least one person aboard this ship doesn't appear to want him dead.

Ezra, pleased with his analysis and the situation, decided to take another nap. As he laid there trying to fall asleep, his thoughts rested once again on Abby. He hoped that she was okay, wherever she may be.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hey! Three days in a row! I hope this makes up for me posting the first chapter in January, and then never posting again. Also, please review because it helps motivate me to keep writing. Enjoy and stay safe!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Star Wars or anything **

Aboard the Ghost, Kanan was a mess.

"I can't believe I just left him..." he said to Hera, staring straight ahead at the wall. He just couldn't believe he actually left Ezra. He couldn't believe he acted like such a coward, leaving his padawan behind. He was supposed to make sure that Ezra made it out, and Kanan should have been the one to stay behind if anything went wrong, but it was Ezra who got taken, not him. It hurt like daggers in the heart.

"Love, please don't beat yourself up over this. We will find him, don't worry." Hera knew that the words would not help ease his mind, but it was all she could offer. She knew that Kanan would not have peace of mind until Ezra was back on this ship, in front of his eyes.

She also knew that finding Ezra would be hard, or at least rescuing him would be. The Empire knows how much of a danger Ezra is to them, so there is no doubt Ezra was taken by the Empire to a high security base that would practically impossible to locate and get into.

But that just means they will have to do the impossible. Hera believed in their ability to pull it off. It would take careful planning and strategy, and most likely help from the fleet, but they could do it. All of that would have to wait though, as they needed to figure out where Ezra even was. Everyone knew that Kanan could try to find Ezra through the force, but right now no one was bothering him about it. Kanan needed some time to sort through things.

"Kanan, please go get some rest. It won't do Ezra any good if you fall asleep halfway through the rescue."

"I know Hera, but how can I sleep? How can I relax when he is probably starving, sleep deprived, and injured in an unknown Empire base?"

"Dear, please—"

"I will not calm down! I will not rest until I find him Hera. I need to make things right. I need to find him Hera, even it's the last thing I do. I cannot live my life knowing that he can't live his because of my actions. He is just a child and has so much more to live for! Why was he even put in this position? Who am I to drag him into this, to make him join the rebellion? Did he even get a say in all this? Hera, please help me make things right. I can't do this alone."

Kanan stopped. Did he really just say that? A feeling of dread filled him, knowing that now Hera will see him as the weak. He threw himself, defeated, into a nearby chair and hung his head.

"Kanan," Hera kneeled in front of him, "we will get through this. Ezra knew what he signed up for, this is a risk that every single one of us takes, but he is not lost forever. We will get him back."

"I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to him. I don't know what to do."

"Kanan! Snap out of this! Whatever you need me to do I will. I will help you through this, and Ezra will be fine! Now, please go to bed! You are making me tired just looking at you."

Hera then gently got Kanan up and began nudging him forward. Surprisingly, he didn't protest. Hera led him into his room and shut the door her as she left.

As she began walking back towards the cockpit, she noticed Sabine standing outside her door, as if waiting for Hera.

"Is everything ok Sabine? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I was asleep, but the sounds of Kanan screaming can wake a person up really quickly." Her face quickly softened, "Is Kanan ok? He really shouldn't be so hard on himself. Zeb left Ezra when we first met him, and we got Ezra back that time, so now shouldn't be any different."

But Sabine knew that this was different, way different. Everyone has gotten to know Ezra more, including the Empire. Ezra is not just a kid anymore, he's a threat to the Empire.

"Kanan is just having a hard time dealing with everything. He feels pretty guilty about all of this, more than the rest of us. He just needs time. Now, you should go back to bed. We need everyone well rested in case we have to rescue Ezra at a moment's notice."

"Whatever you say Hera," Sabine said as she turned around to go back to her room, "just remember that it applies to you too." And with that Sabine closed her door.

Hera stared at her door a minute, then at Kanan's, and decided that it was time for her to get some rest too.

She walked to her room, took one last glance down the hallway, and then shut her door to go to sleep.

In Kanan's room however, he was not asleep. He had tried, but his thoughts kept resting on Ezra. He hoped that Ezra was safe, maybe Ezra was able to bust himself out without any help.

Kanan sighed, the more he thought about the whole situation, the more he felt guilty. Kanan knew he just needed to calm down.

Kanan got on the ground in a meditative position and closed his eyes. He sensed that everyone was asleep. He sensed the wind softly blowing outside. He tried to sense Ezra, hoping for anything at all. He suddenly felt something in the force. He focused all of his energy and thoughts on it. Suddenly a name came into his head.

Abby

The next morning, Kanan was very confused. He spent all his time searching the records, looking for an Abby who might be the one, but with no luck at all. There were so many people named Abby, and Kanan had no way to narrow them down. Was she Ezra's age? Is she a person who used to mentor him? Does she work for the Empire? Is she with Ezra right now? Is she a member of the rebel alliance? There were so many questions going through Kanan's head, and he couldn't wrap his mind around it all.

Kanan knew that there wasn't anyone from Ezra's past who might know the girl, seeing that his parents were dead, and Ezra didn't have contact with anyone from Lothal. Kanan decided that the one person who might be able to shed some light would be Zeb, seeing that the two of them share a room, and it was possible Ezra brought her up. It was worth a shot.

Kanan easily found Zeb, as he was screaming at Chopper. Zeb noticed the look of seriousness of Kanan's face and knew that this had to do with Ezra. They sat down at a table, and Kanan took a deep breath begin beginning.

"Last night when I was meditating, a name presented itself, Abby. It just popped into my head, I am not sure what it means, but I have a suspicion that this Abby is linked to Ezra and might be the key to is finding him."

"I know where you are going with this, but I'm sorry. The kid never mentioned an Abby to me. You could go through his stuff though. He has lots of stuff that he used to keep in that tower of his. Maybe he has photos or some letters with this Abby in them."

Kanan closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want to go through Ezra's stuff, seeing that it's Ezra's not his, but he had no other choice.

"Thanks Zeb. I will go and look."

Once he got there, Kanan stood at the door. He took a deep breath and entered. The room was a complete mess. Things were everywhere on the floor, beds were not made, clothes were all over the place, and Kanan knew that Zeb hadn't touched a thing of Ezra's since he got taken almost three days ago. Kanan had no idea where he was going to begin.

After searching every nook and cranny, he decided to check under Ezra's mattress. He found loads of stuff. There were spare parts, random items probably collected through his years on Lothal, and lastly a box. Kanan opened the box to find lots of papers. He quickly flipped through them. The majority of the pages were letters from Ezra's parents and important documents, but it also contained an unlabeled envelope. Kanan quickly opened the envelope and found about a dozen letters written by Ezra, as if he had never sent any of them. He scanned the letters, looking for any indication of who they were intended for.

He then went to the pictures, the majority of them being Ezra with his parents. As he quickly flipped through the pictures, he was suddenly drawn to a picture in the middle of the pile. Kanan pulled it out and found himself staring at a picture of a much younger Ezra posing with a young girl. Kanan knew that he was drawn to this picture for a reason and set it aside. None of the other pictures showed this mystery girl, but Kanan knew that he had what he needed.

Kanan then put everything back in its place, grabbed the single picture and got up to leave. When he opened the door, Zeb was standing outside waiting for him to be done. Kanan gave him a nod and Zeb knew that Kanan had found what he was looking for.

"Zeb, round up the crew. I will be there in a minute."

Zeb nodded and then went off the crew. Kanan walked to his room and put the picture into a drawer to be looked at again later. Kanan decided that before he talked about his discoveries with the crew, he needed to meditate and connect with the force to try and make things clearer. Kanan got into position and closed his eyes. He took deep breathes and reached out in the force. He sat there for some time, just enjoying the force. Suddenly he felt something tugging on his bond with Ezra. He quickly tried to push it away until he realized it was Ezra reaching out into their bond. Kanan quickly sent out calm waves in the force as he could feel Ezra slipping away from him. He then felt a pulse of calmness in the force and then it was all gone.

Kanan pulled himself out of meditation and stood up. He took a deep breath and walked out the door. He found the crew sitting around a table, waiting for him.

"Ok Spectres, I have evidence to believe that a girl named Abby is the key to finding Ezra. I found a picture of what appears to be the two of them as young children on Lothal."

"Kanan," Sabine started, "why do you think that someone girl from Ezra's past will know where he is now? She probably hasn't seen him in years."

"Sabine, her name appeared to me during meditation, and I feel like the force is telling me to find her. I promise that this effort won't be a waste. So, with that, my plan is to find this Abby, talk to her, and then go find and save Ezra."

The crew still looked baffled. This was a huge task, and based on the lack of information, they felt like this wouldn't end well. But they had to trust Kanan and if he felt good about this, then they felt good about this as well.

"Ok then," Hera spoke, "if we are all in agreement, let's get to work."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Star Wars or anything **

The apprentice exited the cell, letting the door behind them. They then turned around towards the door and took their mask off. They put their ear to the door, listening to Ezra, hoping to hear something.

There was nothing but silence. The apprentice sighed and put their mask back on. They then continued to walk to down the hall. They had to clear up some things in their mind.

Should they have kept talking to Ezra? The fact of the matter was that they learned nothing from him. Maybe they should have had a friendly chat with him, in the hopes of him spilling some secrets. Ezra was a unique person, and they knew that. They knew that their master wouldn't be happy with the lack of knowledge gathered, but in the end it doesn't matter. Ezra's in the Empire's hands, and his crew would probably come and try to save him at any time. The apprentice just hoped it wasn't soon.

Turning the corner, they ran straight into the Inquisitor.

"Apprentice, what an unexpected surprise! I would of thought that you would still be talking the boy."

"Hello Master, I thought that you were dealing with some matters?"

"Are you questioning me, child? I surely hope not. I am disappointed to see that you are done so soon with the interrogation."

"I am very sorry master. I did not mean to disappoint you. It will not happen again. He didn't seem to want to talk anyways."

"My apprentice walk with me," the Inquisitor says with a voice of a father about to give a life lesson, " We need to get him to crack. He needs him to tell us everything he knows about the Rebels. He's our best chance to find out this information. I told you the way to get him to crack. Use the girl. You say her name once and he will tell us anything we want to know if he thinks that she is in danger. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir. I will report to you afterwards with any of my discoveries,"

And with that, the apprentice turned on their heel and walked back to Ezra's cell. As they walked, people stopped and stared with a hint of fear in their face. That was good. One thing that the Inquisitor always pressed his apprentice on was that they need to be intimidating.

Intimidation is key to power. If people fear you, no one will stand in your way.

Those words were burned in the mind of the apprentice. Only recently had people started to really become afraid. Sometimes it felt good knowing that when you walked down a crowded hallway, people will split the sea for you or that when you are mad, people will leave you alone. Nobody would stop your power and stand in your way of anything.

That rule also applies to the Apprentice though, as the Inquisitor didn't want his little apprentice to become too powerful. This often happened in these kinds of things. The Inquisitor liked to remind his apprentice that he was not to be messed with. His apprentice liked to stretch the limits sometimes. However, the apprentice never crossed the line and always did what was asked, even if it took some convincing.

The apprentice snapped out of those thoughts. They had reached the door to the cell. The apprentice lifted their hand to the door's keypad. But they quickly lowered it. Something didn't feel right. The force around the person shifted. They felt a new presence. The apprentice closed their eyes and focused on that presence. Its signature felt somewhat comforting and didn't have to dark shadow that the Inquisitor's force signature had. Then suddenly the apprentice felt the presence form a word: Abby.

Ezra felt something in the force. He quickly got into a meditative position and reached out into the force. He felt lots of people in the area, running around with everyday tasks. He felt the humming of the walls. He also felt a strong force signature outside of his door. It was partially dark partially light. It had happiness and sadness surrounding it.

Suddenly he felt the strong presence of Kanan. He quickly tried to reach out into the force and lower his barriers to let his master's presence enter. Ezra tried to connect and let his master know where he was, but Kanan's presence was suddenly gone and was replaced by the one outside his door.

Ezra opened his eyes and jumped up. Not a moment passed, and then his door opened. It was the Inquisitor's apprentice. And they looked angry.

"What were you doing?" they barked while advancing.

"Hey! Woah! I was just meditating."

"Listen here, you better watch yourself."

"Well I didn't realize that meditating was a crime."

"I will not let you speak to me like that. Your top priority should be to keep out of trouble. There's no use in playing games with me."

"Oh, I see, since you are the bad guy you can do whatever."

"Bad guy? I am doing what I need to do to survive."

"Serving the Empire is not what you were meant to do. I know there's a glimmer of light in you."

"You don't know anything about me! I am trying to stay on the right side of this fight."

"But you don't have to be that way. I know who you are, you are a child who didn't get a chance at a real childhood. The empire probably took it from you. And guess what, they ruined my childhood too! But, by ruining me that introduced me to the crew on the Ghost, and now they are my family. Maybe, I am the person you are to meet. The person that you would not have met if the empire didn't take your childhood. I don't know the real you, but I bet you that we would be good friends if you just help me out of here. And then you can come and join the rebellion and live on the Ghost with me. And Kanan can help you use the force for good. And we can do so many things together! I mean you're right; I know nothing about you! But I do know that the rebellion has a place for you! I promise! They will give you a home."

Ezra decided to cut himself off. Why did he just say all that? The apprenticed cleared their throat.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one trying to get you to join my side. Either way I appreciate the offer, but I am happy here. My master is nice to me, well at times, and your friends would just lock me up at a moment's notice. You lie and say they won't, but we both know the truth. I however feel no shame in saying that if your friends were to come here, we would lock them up. At least I can face the truth. We aren't that different Ezra. All of our friends do the same thing. They demand that you follow them, or you die. You may think that only the Empire is like this but think about it. What do your rebel friends do to supporters of the Empire? They take them down. Just remember Ezra that the Empire was here first. Your friends caused chaos in the Empire's calm rule. We wouldn't be in this situation if they would have just behaved. They should have peacefully followed the Empire, but they had to start a rebellion. And you say that the Empire ruined both of our childhoods, but they made mine better. My life was going nowhere as a young child, and the Empire helped me realize my potential. They made me realize that I have power. The same power you have. Let the Empire help you realize your potential! They will help you much more than that Jedi ever could."

Ezra sat down on his bed. His head throbbing with all the thoughts running through it.

"Ezra, why are you debating this? Do you need convincing? Do you want a bedtime story about a person whose life got better because of the Empire? How about the story of your friend Abby?"

Ezra froze.

"What did you just say? You know Abby?"

"Well of course! She used to be a part of me. But she kept getting in the way of my training, so I had to let her influence go. Sometimes I see her come out of the shadows. Sometimes she comes out and plays with my head. She makes me question things. When I first saw you the other day, I felt something that I haven't felt for a long time. She used to bring out the best in me, but now she brings out the worst. Ezra, Abby isn't the same girl she was all those years ago."

Ezra didn't know what to say. His head was spinning. Was Abby here? Is she alright? Why did she never come back for him? Ezra thought back to the last time he saw her. She had told him that the Empire wanted her. That she had some kind of special gift that needed to be refined. She could have said no, but she said that she couldn't give up such an opportunity, and so she left him. It tore his heart out, and he never really got over it. He had thought to mention it to the crew, but he felt like he never could. He felt that it wasn't something that you couldn't just say, Hey guys! Do you want to hear the story of my best friend leaving to help the empire the same day my parents were taken?

Ezra shook his head and stared at the person before him.

"Who are you? Why do you know so much about me? And about Abby?"

The person shook their head and said, "I know everything you've ever told me."


End file.
